Kissing Isn't Allowed
by StayGawldPonyboy
Summary: Glitch was having the worst week of his life. His crew outfit was dirty, he had gotten four detentions and now his home girl was depressed? He needs a break & maybe a few kisses in between. GLITCH X OC


"Five paragraphs or more per essay," Glitch didn't bother listening to Mrs. Hathaway.

She was boring beyond belief and assigned too much. Every ninth grader in her class constantly complained to the principal with so many truths it seemed like they were lies to get her fired. Everyone hated her and that didn't exclude Glitch. He never paid attention in her class. It wasn't necessary since Leilah sat right next to him. He often copied her notes but never her work. The Brazilian had the eyes of a hawk, and always noticed when he cheated off of unimportant things. He wondered why she hadn't said anything about it.

"They're all due next Mon-"

The maroon tracksuit was the only thing Glitch had left to wear. Mo's mom hadn't done laundry all week because of her work. She took all the overtime she could to help her son and his little "brother". Even his Hi-Def crew outfit was dirty with sand, dirt and sweat. And to top it all of, his favorite lime-green suspenders got ripped too. He was just plain having a bad week. Who doesn't?

"Leilah," The scratchy voice of Mrs. Hathaway almost ruined the name Glitch loved to hear. "You're late."

Leilah was tardy? That was a first. She was always punctual, never late for anything whether it was practice, school or even dinner. It was odd but what made Glitch raise an eyebrow was the ponytail her hair was pulled back in. Normally, he noticed, Leilah would throw the ponytail over her shoulder and wear a headband but this time, it was just thrown on her back and her bangs were a complete mess. She didn't even answer Mrs. Hathaway and just handed her a crumpled up paper. Mrs. Hathaway took one look and nodded her head in understanding.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Leilah didn't seem to listen and threw down her bookbag, taking a seat next to Glitch like she always did. She rested her head on her arms, her face not visible. The girls in the class immediately started whispering. Glitch, with his extraordinary hearing, was able to decipher a few words. Boyfriend and family were the only ones he recognized. He probably heard wrong though. Leilah never told him anything about a boyfriend and it wasn't something she would normally be so depressed over. For the rest of the class, she didn't budge. She kept her head down and didn't say a word. Glitch saw her back rise and fall with her breathing but, that was her only movement really. The bell rang and almost everyone cheered, grabbing their books and running outside. It was their free period and they wanted to enjoy it. Leilah, again, didn't budge. Glitch sighed and nudged her with his hand.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey," Leilah sniffed.

"You okay?"

She sighed and raised her head up. Her brown eyes were heavily lidded and glazed. He wondered about what made her so emotional. An insult from an ex, maybe? Nah, that sounded like something that would happen with the older girls. Leilah wasn't one to get butt hurt over that.

"My dad died," She said bluntly, blinking away the tears. "Mom said it was an overdose."

Glitch instantly felt like being the hero in those soap operas Mo's mom watched every Tuesday. He had heard of overdoses but, it was mostly connected with celebrities. He wondered if it was through medication, drugs or alcohol. He felt like asking but then realized it would make things worse.

"I'm sorry." He managed to choke out.

Glitch never liked seeing anyone unhappy, especially someone like Leilah. She was a mini, Brazilian, female version of Mo. She was always there for Glitch, cheering him up but scolding him when he needed it. To see her so out of her element made his heart sink. She waved her hand at him, gold bangles jingling. She never took them off, no matter the occasion.

"Why say sorry when its not your fault?" Her lips curled into a small smile.

Glitch blinked in slight confusion but quickly laughed it off.

"Ya think you'll be okay?"

"I hope." She answered. Glitch was ready to help her with anything and everything she needed. "I didn't get the notes for this class." Leilah smiled.

Glitch scoffed and punched her lightly in the shoulder. Leilah hugged him. Despite the few words that they exchanged, he made her feel better. She barely knew her dad but, he was her father. Without him, she wouldn't be on the Earth, enjoying her friends. Glitch rubbed her back, glad to be engulfed by the perfume she had sprayed on this morning. He couldn't say it to anyone but, he liked her. Leilah felt the exact same and it often showed by some of the things she said or even her expressions. Glitch never noticed and even if he did, he often shrugged it off. It was almost impossible to flirt with him.

"Boy am I glad Mrs. Hathaway left." Leilah nodded in agreement with her own comment. If they were caught hugging, it would be an automatic detention for the both of them.

"You're right. If she was here, I wouldn't be able to do this."

"Do wha-"

Leilah nearly melted in her seat. She didn't think Glitch was so brave, kissing her in the meanest teacher on Earth's classroom. His lips were warm, filling the cold spot in her heart left by her father with the flame of love again. It was a poetic, cliche sort of thing but Leilah felt that way. She felt the warmth slip away from her lips but it kept going inside. Glitch felt butterflies rumble in his stomach. The bright pink spread across his cheeks matched Leilah's. They both leaned in again but because of the awkwardness and nervous shaking, they bumped noses.

"Ow," They said in unison before laughing.

Glitch reached for another kiss and got it, Leilah quickly responding to it. Before they could spread apart again when they heard the door opening, Mrs. Hathaway clutched her blazer in pure anger. Glitch rolled his eyes while Leilah inwardly groaned.

"Detention! Both of you!"

Leilah wondered how Alex was going to react to that. Glitch just hoped Mo wouldn't open a can of whoop ass on him when he gets a call from the school later.


End file.
